


Feeling Inspired? There’s a Charm for That.

by steamyaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Object Insertion, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamyaffair/pseuds/steamyaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to 2012 HP_Kinkfest prompt #46:  Boy 1 just loves to see what he can fit into Boy 2's arse. The bigger the better, and unconventional items are awesome - not just toys. No preference for top/bottom at all, and I'd love great descriptions of what the bottom is feeling during the acts (preferably multiple scenes with multiple objects, and the bottom loves it too).  </p>
<p>So...  Draco feels creative; Harry is his muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Inspired? There’s a Charm for That.

_The first time came as something of a shock to Harry._

Healer Potter unlocked the door to their flat and set his keys on the table, weary after a long day at St. Mungo’s. He heard someone moving about in the bedroom and smiled to himself, feeling suddenly energized.

“You’re back!” Harry entered the bedroom and found Draco unpacking from his trip to Germany for the match between the Montrose Magpies and the Heidelberg Harriers.

“We won!” Draco greeted Harry with a triumphant smile.

“I heard.” Harry stepped closer; his intent must have been clearly written on his face.

“So.” Draco’s grey eyes raked up and down Harry’s body. “Are we going to be civilized adults and celebrate by going out to dinner?”

Harry shook his head.

“Right.” Pushing himself off the wardrobe, Draco declared, “Let the spectacular homecoming shag commence!”

Grinning, Harry crossed their bedroom and caught the other man up in his arms. “I missed you,” Harry whispered before kissing his boyfriend thoroughly.

“I missed your arse,” Draco countered before sucking hard on Harry’s throat. His hands immediately slid lower to grasp and squeeze the object of his affection.

Harry moaned, “Fuck - bed - now -” and tried to shuffle them across the room. Clothing fell away from the two men and Harry smiled against his lover’s lips.

“Eager, are we?”

“Only for you,” Draco admitted.

That confession had Harry wordlessly summoning lube from God-knows-where straight into Draco’s palm.

Inspecting the muggle brand, Draco moaned. “Tell me we won’t have to _Obliviate_ our bi-curious neighbor,” he paused to bite down on the meat of Harry’s palm, “again?”

“That only happened once!” Harry panted, tugging the other man onto the large bed. Smirking at Draco’s lust-filled gaze, he added, “and _this_ time I didn’t break a window.”

Draco groaned and spread Harry’s thighs apart, peering hungrily into the space between.

A flush bloomed across Harry’s chest and neck when he recalled the embarrassment of asking Luna for an _intimate_ depilatory spell earlier that week.

“For me?” Draco asked quietly.

“I know you like to look,” came Harry’s careful answer.

When Draco said nothing and continued to stare, Harry added, “I thought you might like it...”

“I do, Harry,” Draco’s voice was nearly a growl. “I do.”

He reached down to stroke and pet the soft, smooth skin. “Harry,” Draco sighed, “Harry, I have to ...”

“ _Yes, yes, yes..._ ” Harry hitched his knees up, holding himself open with a white-knuckled grip.

Draco pushed his face between Harry’s legs; his nose nudged against Harry’s balls as he pressed a kiss to the bare skin behind them. His lips wandered lower, sucking lightly at the puckered muscle, causing Harry to hiss and squirm on the sheets. When Draco’s tongue darted out to lick lightly, Harry was convinced the blond was out to tease and torture him at the same time.

Soon the delicate little licks devolved into broad sweeps and sharp stabs, piercing Harry in the most delicious way imaginable. He writhed and canted his hips up higher in offering to Draco’s mouth, and his arousal spiraled quickly as the other man became more noisy in his appreciation of Harry’s arse.

“Draco!” Harry hadn’t meant to succumb so soon but he could feel his balls tighten in anticipation of release.

“Wait.” Draco’s warm breath against Harry’s hole wasn’t much of a deterrent from his impending orgasm. But then, Harry could feel Draco draw back and away from him.

“Turn over,” came the husky demand.

Harry obeyed without a thought. He knelt, lowered on to his forearms, waiting...

He felt Draco’s fingers ghost over the spread cheeks of his arse.

Then, Draco’s lips and tongue were assaulting Harry once more, albeit briefly.

“Oh - oh - oh,” Harry could not begin to form words, much less string them together with any kind of coherency.

“I’m going to fuck you now, Harry,” came Draco’s determined voice after he had thoroughly tongued-open Harry’s arse. “I’m going to fuck you wide open with my fingers and then my cock - just the way you like, yeah?”

Harry nodded, struck dumb and staring at the sheets before his eyes. He may have let a tiny scrap of noise escape his throat when Draco’s two fingers breached his body - but he bit back any other sounds.

“Christ, you’re gorgeous like this,” Draco murmured reverently - as though he never expected this sudden gift. “Love watching my fingers fuck your arse.”

Harry squirmed and wriggled, “Just **do it** ,” he ground out between clenched teeth. “Fucking _do_ it already!”

The outburst earned him a throaty chuckle but before he could retort, Draco’s cock slid into Harry’s arse as if upon command.

“God yes,” Harry sighed in relief as his body stretched to accommodate his lover.

“Christ,” Draco exhaled. He gripped Harry’s hips and fucked into him swift and fierce. “You’re begging for it,” Draco panted, “Can’t wait for me to fill your arse, can you?”

“ _Fuck_ no,” Harry exhaled.

“You want me to drill you right open,” Draco hissed, his hips snapping into Harry relentlessly.

“Oh - _God_ ” Harry felt himself coming apart; he pushed back to meet Draco’s thrusts and allowed his body to go pliant beneath the other man, letting the pleasure build until it nearly crested.

Suddenly, Draco cursed and pulled out.

“Draco?”

“I want to … I want ...” Draco jumped off the bed and strode into their en-suite; when he came back he was carrying a fat red candle. Snatching up his wand, he charmed out the wick and Transfigured the wax to silicone, shaping one end of the cylinder down to a gently rounded point.

“What are you planning to do with _that?_ ” Harry asked breathlessly, one eyebrow arched as he peered back over his shoulder.

Leering, Draco knelt up behind Harry once again, pushing the tip of the Transfigured candle against his arse. “Guess.”

With steady pressure, Draco pushed his creation into Harry. It was thicker than his cock and Harry had to bite his lip as he felt his body stretch further than it was accustomed to. Dropping his forehead to his arms, Harry forced himself to relax and accept this new intrusion that was tap-dancing along the fine line between ‘what the actual fuck’ and ‘Holy hell this is amazing.’

“Oh, Harry,” Draco breathed, “God - the way you look right now.” He withdrew the candle slightly and pushed it in again, a little harder this time. “How does that feel?”

“Good,” Harry grunted, “It’s bigger than you...” The burn was fading, but it was still very present and almost edged out the pleasantly full feeling that he enjoyed so much.

“That’s right, Harry,” Draco murmured kissing Harry’s lower back, “Do you like that?” He didn’t wait for an answer, “I could fuck you with this all night long - keep you stretched out and make you come for me over and over,” he pressed more kisses onto Harry’s back, “You’d like that wouldn’t you, Harry?”

Harry moaned as Draco picked up the pace. The Transfigured candle thrust into him faster and deeper, causing Harry to rock forward with the motion. He could hear Draco continue to whisper filthy suggestions as he pushed back to meet every movement.

Soon, Harry was fucking back on the make-shift toy urgently, making sounds he’d later deny under Veritaserum. The thought of his lover enjoying Harry spread wide and _needy_ made him want to display his obvious arousal and acquiescence. Draco seldom asserted himself this way and Harry wanted to show him how much it was welcome. How much he would welcome it again.

“Fuck, you _do_ want it don’t you?” Draco asked in an awe-filled voice. He reached around to stroke Harry’s cock in time with the motion of candle. It was almost too much. Harry felt suspended between Draco’s hands. He closed his eyes and rocked on his knees as the pleasure built within him. With a sudden shout, Harry felt as though Draco literally _pulled_ his orgasm out of his body it was so intense. He collapsed, boneless, onto the bed.

He heard Draco jerk himself off behind him, his fingers tracing the edge of Harry’s stretched rim. “Gorgeous -” the other man gasped, then he groaned long and low, coming in hot splashes across Harry’s back.

Harry turned his head to the side as Draco carefully removed the Transfigured candle and charmed them both clean.

“That was new,” he remarked sleepily when Draco finally flopped down beside him.

“Fuck, I’m brilliant,” Draco sighed and pressed a kiss Harry’s shoulder.

Harry was in no position to argue.

*~*

_The second time led to the most mind-blowing orgasm ever._

It was Thursday. A perfectly ordinary Thursday - nothing special about it at all.

Except, one minute Draco was pounding into him and the next he was Transfiguring their table lamp, shaped of three stacked spheres, from crystal to silicone, removing all the electrical bits and coloring it green in the process.

“We went with red last time,” Draco said, as if that explained anything.

“Draco - what?” This was happening faster than he could keep up.

“I want you just keep lying back, Harry,” Draco answered, “Shhh - it will be so good.”

Harry complied and watched as Draco slicked up the fancy new sex toy with the muggle-brand of lube they’d inadvertently stolen a few weeks ago.

The shape of the toy was still the same, three spheres - but the area where the socket had been now tapered down to a blunted point. Harry swallowed, slightly intimidated by the object.

“Have you always harbored inappropriate thoughts for our bedside lamp?” Harry asked lightly.

Draco rolled his eyes, “I swear you bought the damn thing just to taunt me.”

Harry laughed nervously.

“Harry?” Draco slipped two fingers back into his lover and stroked him carefully, “It’s just an idea … we don’t have to ...”

“No, I want to,” Harry insisted as he ground down onto Draco’s fingers, “Want to see what you’ve got in store for me.”

At this, Draco leaned down to kiss him. It was sweet - almost chaste compared to what Draco’s hands were up to - but Harry arched up and cupped his lover’s face with his hands, hesitant to relinquish the contact. With a gentle nip at Harry’s lower lip, Draco drew back.

He held Harry’s gaze as he pressed the modified lamp base into his body. The initial swell of the first sphere caught Harry off guard - it was sudden and seemed too much. He shook his head and Draco withdrew the object.

After some consideration, Draco modified the Transfiguration so that the tip was longer and the width between it and the first sphere was more graduated. He looked to Harry for confirmation and Harry nodded.

Once again the object penetrated Harry and this time, his body adjusted as Draco gently pushed, then withdrew, then pushed in again. He felt himself going back to that place he’d been before with the candle. The _almost_ too much of the stretch battling with his sincere pleasure at feeling filled.

He knew when they had reached the widest section of the first sphere - he felt the extra effort Draco needed to exert in order to convince Harry’s body to cooperate and for a moment - for one moment - Harry thought about calling it off. Then, he was past that and his body clamped down on the space between the first two spheres.

“Harry?” Draco’s voice floated up through the muzzy haze in Harry’s mind. It hadn’t occurred to him before now to notice that Draco had been silent the entire time.

“Mm?” He felt Draco’s lips on his hip, the inside of his thigh and then on his mouth.

“So fucking amazing,” Draco murmured. “Can you - should we stop or ...”

“One more,” Harry answered, “the next one - I want to see if I can, now.”

“ _Christ_ , ok - ok but tell me to stop if -”

“I will, I promise.” Harry opened his eyes to confirm his words. Draco looked a complete mess. His hair was disheveled, his mouth was swollen and red, his eyes were eager and anxious at the same time. Harry nodded his reassurance.

Biting his lip, Draco applied more pressure to the object, the valley between the two spheres was deep and it was a sharp increase of width to get to the widest part of the next one.

Harry panted as drops of sweat slid down his temple to collect in his tousled hair. Another _nudge_ opened him wider than ever before – but this time he was ready for it. He wanted it. Wanted the deep/sharp ache that signaled his body's reluctant acceptance. When that moment arrived, that slow sucking of his own muscles – drawing it in, _taking_ it - rubbing up against that bundle of nerves that made him see stars...

He sobbed and convulsed, his orgasm violent and draining. Draco was there instantly, kissing his temple and breathing words of awe and amazement as he gently extracted the former lamp from Harry’s body.

“Oh my God, Harry,” Draco whispered, licking up Harry’s cooling come from his belly, “I’ve never seen anything more incredible in my life.”

Harry grinned weakly, “I want _you_ now.”

“Are you sure?” Draco’s voice still held a hint of concern but Harry could feel the other man’s erection jabbing into his hip and he’d be _damned_ if the love of his life would go without release after what he’d just experienced.

“I’m sure,” Harry drew Draco down on top of him. “I want you,” he kissed the blond, “please?”

“Yes, alright,” Draco said softly, “but slowly - I’m going to fuck you slow and gentle, make you come apart for me all over again.” He kissed Harry’s eyelids, his cheeks, his chin and every other part of his face as he entered Harry once more and fulfilled his promise.

The following morning, while making his rounds, Harry reflected that he might want to mention to Draco that athletic sex involving table lamps would be better suited for nights when he wasn’t on call the next day. Then he tapped his chin with his quill. Honestly, at what point had he begun to consider ‘athletic sex with table lamps’ as normal?

Shrugging, he walked, carefully and with a few winces, down the ward.

*~*

_After the third time it happened, Harry felt that he, as a good boyfriend, ought to be more supportive of his partner’s little fetish._

“You know,” Harry panted as they sprawled across the bed, “we _could_ go to that muggle sex shop - the one near the Thai place you like so well.”

Draco turned on his side to face Harry, “Is there something in particular you were wanting?”

“Well, not so much for me,” Harry turned on his side too. “But I thought you might want to look at their selection of, erm,” he cleared his throat, “toys.”

“Me?” Draco seemed genuinely puzzled. “Whatever for?”

“I thought you might like a dildo or something,” Harry could feel his face begin to heat up. “Seeing as you appear to like, um,” he swallowed, “ _putting_ things in me.”

“Do you want a big sparkly dildo, Harry - is that what you’re trying to say?”

“NO - I mean, I do if that’s what _you_ want but I ...” Harry began to feel flustered.

“Because I assure you that I have never given the notion a thought.” Draco carelessly charmed them free of sweat and spunk, and then pulled up the duvet.

“But you just fucked me with a Transfigured _water bottle!_ ” Harry insisted.

“ _That_ , Harry, was a fleeting moment of inspiration - not a pre-determined course of action.”

“What?” Harry felt more confused than ever.

“However, if your greedy, demanding arse _insists_ ,” Draco continued, “I suppose I don’t have anything against the giant purple penis idea.”

“I don’t ‘insist’ - and who said anything about ‘giant’ or ‘purple’ for that matter?”

“It’s alright, Harry,” Draco snuggled down closer to the other man and laid his head on Harry’s chest. “We’ll go and purchase an enormous fake cock for you this weekend. Will that make you happy?”

Sensing he had lost, Harry wisely kept quiet.

*~*

Saturday afternoon found them staring at a truly astonishing display of dildos, vibrators and anal plugs. Every size, shape, color and texture was represented. Harry felt a little overwhelmed.

“Wow.”

“Indeed,” Draco agreed.

“So,” Harry said tentatively, “anything strike your fancy?”

“Me?” Draco turned to look at Harry. “This is for _you_ , Harry - when I want to fuck you with a cock, I’ll use my own,” he commented dryly.

“I don’t understand,” Harry sighed. “You’d rather fuck me with a table lamp than one of these?” He ran a hand over his face. “You’re going to have to explain the difference in short sentences with small words.”

Draco huffed impatiently and gestured at the wall of cock, “There is no _artistry_ here, Potter - nothing that hasn’t already been done!”

Harry looked over the assortment of male genitalia and was forced to admit that once you’ve seen one cock, you’ve pretty much seen them all. “I suppose...”

“Harry, I like the idea of creating something just for that moment because we’re _wizards_ and we fucking **can**!” Draco whispered in his lover’s ear, “It’s _fun_ and _hot_ and you look so incredible that I don’t even care if I have to go and buy one new table lamp or twenty the next day!”

Harry tried to hide his grin.

“You seemed to like it,” Draco said hesitantly.

“Oh, Draco - you have no idea,” Harry replied in a thick voice.

“Well, come on, then,” Draco said, tugging at Harry’s arm, “Let’s get out of here - all those fake dicks are starting to intimidate me.”

“Not before we pick up some of that lube our neighbor likes,” Harry laughed. “Think you can figure out a way to get it back in his flat?”

“Breaking and entering?” Draco chuckled. “Absolutely.”

*~*

_The **next** time it happened, Harry was almost more eager than Draco!_

Later that week, as they were eating dinner, Harry asked Draco his opinion on the theme for St. Mungo’s next charity ball.

“ … and then Parvati suggested an ‘Enchanted Garden’ theme,” Harry rolled his eyes, “Frankly, I could care less, what do you think?”

Draco was eyeing their tall, shapely, pepper grinder speculatively. “Hmm?”

“What are your thoughts on the theme for the charity ball?” Harry repeated, noting Draco’s interest in the grinder.

“I think,” Draco said slowly as he rose to his feet and picked up the pepper grinder, “I think we’re going to need a new pepper grinder, Harry.” He flashed a filthy grin as their eyes met.

Harry happily agreed.

~fin~


End file.
